Opposites
by buckethead
Summary: swearing, i was in a weird mood when i wrote this, tai and matt swich bodies, but the weird thing is that the Ishida's r 1 big happy family, their rich and they have a spanish maid who scares me even though i made her up: oh ever seen will and grace u kno


Author's note: oh yay my first actual fic, I was really stalling with those other ones and I am sad to say I STILL haven't finished them but… life goes on, 

I really hope you guys like this one Matt and Tai switch bodies and interesting stuff happens, they fight A LOT, then I have that other Kari, TK, and Davis triangle hints in there but it's mainly mimato, taiora, soroto, and michi. Very confusing but it starts out with Matt and Mimi dating and Tai and Sora really liking each other, it also ends that way. Well that's my ramble.

__

Opposites

"Dude there's nothing on TV"

"Are you saying my TV sucks"

"NO! I'm saying there's nothing on TV"

"OH I knew that"

"Tai… no you didn't"

Tai just grumbled under his breath, he and Matt had been sitting on his couch all day and needless to say they where board, really board.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

"WHAT, WHAT I didn't do it"

"Calm down it's just Kari's D3"  
"Oh"

"Davis wants us to go to the digital world"

"Oh Uh why"

"How am I supposed to know"

"You just are"

Matt threw his hands up in exasperation

"Let's just go OK"

They were both sucked through the digiport in Tai's computer but something went wrong, everything was standing still but seemed to be in slow motion then it sped up and they blacked out ({AN: Yeah I know so descriptive})

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Davis how many times have I told you the e mailing thingy is not a toy"

"Uh gee Yolie…. NEVER!"

"Well you should know not to bother Tai and Matt"

"Why not, it's not like their doing anything important"

"How do you know that"

"I don't but they are probably just sitting on Tai's couch waiting for something to do"

"OH yeah right so your saying you did them a favor"

"YES"

Kari, TK, Ken, and Cody watched the argument go back and forth back and forth with their eyes

"ENOUGH" TK yelled

"God you'd think you were 2 year olds or something; Davis, Yolie is right don't use the e mail unless it's an emergency, Yolie it isn't that big a deal so just DROP IT"

"Shut up TF, Kari agrees with me right?"

"OH yeah put me in the middle of it"

"Hey guys-"

"Can't we all just get along"

"You guys- "

"Cody we'll get along when HE grows up"

"GUYS!"

"What is it ken where busy"

"Does anyone else see that"

"Huh"

They all looked towards the sky a shimmery thing was hovering a couple of meters above their heads.

"What the hell-"

Matt and Tai came flying out then landed on a heap on the ground

"Oh good going Davis you killed them"

"What….What happened to them?"

"Are you sure they're not dead"

"There not dead Yolie"

"You know I took a medical course once"

"Uh huh that's Nice Ken we have bigger problems"

"Davis your so stupid maybe he knows how to help them"

"OK well we should probably just take them home and let them sleep"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on 

"Oooohh my head" Matt moaned

"Are you feeling better Tai"

"Tai? What Kari?"

"Maybe you just need more sleep, see ya later"

"Matt ({AN:keyword 'matt'}) sat up and looked around, 

__

This isn't my room, since when do I have playboy posters on my walls and soccer trophies

"AW CRAP"

Matt stood up and looked in the messy mirror in the corner 

__

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap

Big big hair, baggy jeans, big big hair, big big brown hair with no hair gel!

Matt couldn't breath and felt himself fainting he keeled over his head landing in a old stale bowl of fruit loops.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*

Tai's eyes opened slowly 

"Wah-what happened"

"Cha who knows but your awake now and I wanted to tell you I'm taken your car"

"What TK? But I don't have a car"

"Dude the Benz ({AN: oh yes and for my own evil purposes I decided to give them really nice cars because their parents got back together and lived happily ever after with a German car, they're in other words rich}) please don't make me use mom's BMW agein"

"What's wrong with a BMW"

"You must have hit your head really hard"

"Hey why are you here anyway"

"Matt this may come as a surprise to you but well I live here"

"Matt?"

"Forget it I'll just take mom's car"

Tai stood up and sat back down again _comfy bed _he stood up and sat back down, then did it again and again and again

"HEY Mister Matt"

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, who the hell are you"

"Who do you tink I am"

"Some fat Spanish women with a really bad accent"

"No am your maid and if you want to stop that bouncing"

"Um sorry Uh"

"the tings I do, margarita that's my name don't make me repeat"

Tai laughed a little

"Oh that's nice you makin fun of my name well I'll tell you what you o it again I stick dis mop where the sun don't shine mister"

"Um OK"

She grumbled and walked off   
"whoa wait a second everyone thinks I'm Matt, hmm this could be very good"

He walked over to the mirror

"Wow" he breathed "cool… hey there I'm Matt, really really cool guy"

He turned around and checked him self out

"Oooo shake that ass show me wach ya got now... Can't touch du dun duh du"

Tai moon walked around the floor length mirror then walked normally to the wall that had a bunch of pictures on it. There were pics of Matt and his band on one part, Matt with the digidestined on another, then some people he didn't know but recognized. The popular kids at Obadia high, TK and Kari where in that group mostly cuz he was on the basketball team and she was a cheerleader so was Mimi, and Matt well he had his own fan club you figure it out. Matt and Mimi had been going out all year they liked each other a lot and even though Tai like Sora he thought for a second.

__

Wait a sec, I'm the popular cool guy Matt, who everyone loves.

"Not only that but I get to make out with really hot girl, sweet!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well how'd you like it I thought it was pretty good I guess what ever, how'd you like the maid I was watching will and grace and I just luv that rosario thing. Anyway please please review it'll make me happy ^_^


End file.
